


Saved

by lampshadecrown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, House Party, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampshadecrown/pseuds/lampshadecrown
Summary: From the moment she saw him on the train, she knew she was in deep shit. Sasusaku Uni AU. Based off of songs from the album Saved by Now, Now.





	1. SGL

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first full length fic on AO3 so be gentle (lol) Anyway, I saw this music video for this band called Now, Now and the singer has pink hair and looks suspiciously like Sakura. Thus, this fic was born. Enjoy! x

__

_You call me crying_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_I’m on my knees_  
_You’ve got me begging for a sign_  
_It’s all wrong_  
_She’s looking for a fight_  
_Just say my name and I’ll come running_

The sound of the train pulling out of the station was enough to rouse Sakura from her sleep, and she found herself surveying her surroundings, feeling a bit disoriented from her impromptu nap. She couldn’t wait to get to Naruto’s- it’d been too long since she’d seen him last, and was excited to get her party on with her friends from back home. Ever since Sakura left for University, she felt utterly out of the loop with everyone; Naruto had grown up a little and gotten a girlfriend, Ino’s flower business was in full swing, and Sai had finally began his journey as a contemporary painter. Everyone looked to be in good shape, and Sakura was as well.

She not only received a full scholarship to her school of choice, but she also got an internship studying under the most skilled medical professional of their time, Tsunade. Sakura sighed, reaching into her backpack to grab her newest edition of medical text, when she felt a pair of eyes piercing into her side. 

Glancing up to meet the gaze of her admirer, Sakura inhaled sharply. Across the train car stood the most handsome man she’d ever seen in her life. He was not seated, even though there was plenty of room to. It was off hours, almost no one should be taking the train at this time of night. But there he was, leaning against one of the silver handrails, one of his large beautiful hands gripping the binding on the book he had open in front of him. Only he wasn’t really reading what Sakura had discovered to be Fight Club by Chuck Palahniuk; His gaze was on her. Sakura blushed crimson and then watched his lips tilt into a lazy smirk. Its like he knew exactly what she’d been thinking, knew that he was affecting her so much. Sakura wondered if she was doing the same to him. 

Maybe it was the way his coal black eyes flitted to hers, curiously tracing the expression on her face with silent appreciation. It was like a sappy James Taylor song had come on; like they were in a movie; and thus, the hero had seen the damsel, and was captivated. He would slam his novel closed and glide effortlessly through the moving train car until he reached her seat. She’d glance up and bite her lip anxiously (he’d find it sexy) and he’d lean down to kiss her, leaving their mutual attraction buzzing with relief. 

But, this wasn’t a movie. And Mr. tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome did not budge from his spot, nor did he give her the best kiss of her whole 19 years.  
It was safe to say that Sakura Haruno was disappointed. 

__

_Every time_  
_We talk all night_  
_You’ve only got one foot in the river_  
_Baby why?_  
_If only I could read your mind_  
_You’ve got your finger on the trigger baby_  
_Give in to me_

Sakura tugged gently on the edge of her skirt. The September chill was coming in, so she’d opted for a sensible black turtleneck and a short plaid skirt with tights underneath. She paired that with a pair of boots, not wanting to stumble around Naruto’s house in heels. Now, she felt completely underdressed in the presence of this handsome stranger. She wished she could’ve opted for a more feminine look that usually had the boys falling at her feet. 

But this man was not the kind of person Sakura had expected to run into.

She sighed heavily and tucked her hair behind her ears. At least her stop was next, so she wouldn’t have to endure being in the same vicinity of someone so beautiful for much longer. As the train neared her station, She stood shakily and made her way to the doors. She felt his eyes in her back like daggers and she shook them off, setting her gaze forward in determination. Ino would be at the station to pick her up so that she wouldn’t have to wander the outskirts of the city by herself. 

The train staggered to a halt, the operator mumbling “40th Street” through the loudspeaker. Sakura stepped onto the platform hesitantly, feeling the crowd of people rush by her, anxious to get home after a long day of work. She glanced down at her phone to see a text from Ino saying that she’d be a few minutes late. The heat of the underground made Sakura fan her face and move towards the exit. She desperately needed some fresh air after her intense encounter with Mr. Dark and Dreamy. Just thinking about him made Sakura’s temperature rise a few degrees. The night would feel great against her overheated skin, and it would make it easier for Ino to pick her up.

Cars raced by and the colors of the traffic lights coated the streets. The air was sharp and chilly; Sakura was thankful for her sweater. She waved aggressively when she saw Ino’s car rip around the corner, too fast to be considered safe. It slowed gradually and pulled up. Sakura automatically reaching for the handle and jumping inside.  
“Pig, you seriously need to retake drivers ed.”  
“Who, me?” Ino Yamanka flashed her pearly white teeth in Sakura’s direction before slamming on the gas again, sending them flying down 40th. Taking in Ino’s appearance, Sakura realized how much she had missed her best friend while she was away. 

“God Forehead, I can almost hear your thoughts being sentimental. Relax a little bit, tonight’s going to be great. By the time it’s over, It’ll be like you never left.” She patted Sakura’s thigh and turned to turn the volume dial on the radio all the way up, just like they used to back in high school. Rolling around the block, they screamed all the words to the latest 1975 song, finally feeling back at home in their little town. They passed all their old haunts, like the tennis courts and the local coffee shop. By the time they reached Naruto’s house, Sakura smiling ear to ear, out of breath from singing along to the radio. 

They walked up the little driveway and through the front door, where they were practically jumped on by Naruto, wanting to get a glimpse of his pink haired friend.

“Sakura! You’re here!” He exclaimed, throwing an arm over her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. “I missed you so bad! School isn’t the same without you.” 

“Thanks Naruto, I missed you too!” She responded lightly, fluffing his hair gently with her fingers. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, to which she lightly pushed him off, giggling. Naruto was one of her best friends; he was always so understanding and affectionate. Sakura could confide in him about anything.

“Can I get you a drink?” Naruto gestured to the kitchen, and Sakura nodded, following his lead through the hallway. She moved between several couples, trying her best to leave most of them undisturbed. She was just at the end of the hallway when she heard a loud voice.

“Yo, is that Sakura Haruno?” She turned to the sound of her name, and surely enough, Kiba Inuzuka was stumbling out of the bathroom toward her, smirking pridefully. 

“Kiba, its barely 8 o’clock, how drunk are you?” She asked, to which he rolled his eyes. 

“Chill, Sak. I’m riding it out.” He punctuated his last sentence with a wink. Sakura knew that even after 5 years of denying his requests to date her, he’d never stop with the jokes. Even though Kiba was very attractive, all dark eyes and pouty lips- she only saw him as a friend. Ino, on the other hand? Ino went through guys so quick that Sakura didn’t even try to keep up with her. And from the look Kiba gave her when she walked into the room, Sakura would bet big money that they’d been up to something. 

Naruto handed her his latest concoction and she accepted it with a smile, taking a small sip to discover what it tasted of. It smelled faintly of flowers, and she wondered if that should be a good thing or not. It turned out being sinfully sweet, something that Sakura liked. She hoped it would dye her tongue red and make her head spin. 

“Thanks Naruto!” She shouted over the noise, and he gave her a thumbs up, following a dark haired girl with piercing eyes out of the kitchen and into the backyard. 

__

_I hear your reasons_  
_We get along_  
_Over the weekends_  
_But I’ve got it bad_  
_Yea, I’m not sleeping_  
_And every time I hear her name my heart is breaking_

Ino grabbed her hand and they followed Naruto’s tracks onto the back deck, where Ino strung up fairy lights. It bathed everyone in a soft glow, the music so loud that Sakura could barely see straight. She was just about to ask where Ino and Naruto even knew this many people from, when a squeal left the blonde’s lips.

“Sasuke! I’m so glad you could make it!” Sakura turned her attention to the door they’d just come through, seeing Kiba, followed by another figure. 

Her heart skipped a beat. It was the same gorgeous man from the train. Turns out he was going exactly where she was. 

He nodded at Ino, one hand in his pocket, the other lifting a red cup to his lips. His smirk must be a permanent sort of thing, because he was still wearing it, eyeing her curiously from the rim of his drink. 

“Sakura, this is Sasuke! He goes to school with everyone.” Ino gestured at Sasuke, and then turned and did the same to her. “Sasuke, this is Sakura, she went to high school with us but was too smart to hang around. I have a feeling you guys will get along.” He nodded again, and Sakura wanted to run for the hills, too nervous to say a word to him. Not after she practically eye fucked him on the train. “Well!” Ino announced awkwardly, “Kiba and I are gonna go make out now! Bye guys!”

She grabbed Kiba’s hand and they dashed off of the deck, leaving Sakura with Dark and Dreamy. She stiffly turned toward the backyard, watching Naruto dance with the dark haired girl from earlier, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. She sighed. Naruto made everything look so easy. 

“Do you always take the train?” He asked, his voice deep and silky like velvet. She was surprised that he’d said anything, let alone bring up that they’d ridden the same train. Well, there was no avoiding it now. 

“Only when I’m coming home. What about you?” He moved closer to her, so their arms were brushing against the railing. 

“I take it to school every day. I’ve never seen you before.”

“How can you be so sure?” He laughed, a sound that Sakura wanted to listen to on repeat. 

“Trust me, I’d know if I’d seen you before.”

“Why do you say that?” She pursed her lips. They were feeling sticky due to her sweet drink. His eyes flicked down to them quickly, before jumping back to her eyes. 

“You’ve got…pink hair.” Sakura wanted to slap herself. Of course that’s why! She felt completely oblivious, her attempts at flirting blinding her from the reality of the situation.

“Oh! Of course! My bad.” She said sheepishly, a blush lifting to her cheeks.

__

_Pick it up baby_  
_If we’re moving to slow_  
_I’ve got the seat, back windows up_  
_Just say it, I’m yours_  
_Every word is heavy_  
_tell me what you wanna know_  
_You’re my shotgun lover and I want it all_

She turned and began to walk back inside, feeling like the conversation had run its course and that she was obviously not pretty boy’s type. Sakura figured she’d find somewhere to sulk it out for a while until she could muster the courage to party it up some more. Just as she reached the door frame, he spoke again.

“Do you want to dance?” 

She turned, meeting his gaze sharply, testing her limits. She nodded slowly, and set her drink down on the railing before grabbing his hand, moving through the throng of bodies. The music was loud, something she didn’t recognize but was good enough to get her feet moving. Sasuke tugged her hand to stop her from cutting through the crowd. The action reeled her backward, and he used that momentum to pull her closer to him. Her hands brushed the collar of his shirt, where his skin dipped underneath cotton. He was warm like a fire and she reveled in his body heat; reveled in the way his hands gripped the sides of her skirt tightly, right around her hips. They started slow, as if testing the water. Their bodies barely grazed each others, and Sakura prayed he couldn’t feel her heartbeat through her shirt.

Before she could second guess herself, someone bumped into her from behind, sending her even closer to him. Now she could feel every contour of his body, rubbing up against hers in a way that made her want to scream. When she gazed up at him shyly, he looked unfazed by all of it, a faint smile on his lips. He leaned down a little, so she could hear him over the music.

“Are you alright?”  
“Yea,” She stuttered, “I-I’m fine.”

“Sasuke!” He turned his head to the cause of the sound, to find Naruto waving frantically from the back porch. The spell he had put over her was effectively broken, and Sakura stepped away, rubbing her arms to warm herself from the chill. He frowned slightly, as if thinking something through, and then he turned back to her. 

“I should go. The dobe needs me.” He started moving away from her, Sakura’s heart dropping into her stomach further with every step he took. He paused, and turned halfway to get one more good look at her. “I’ll see you around?”

She smiled at him sweetly, “Sure.”

__

_Not starry eyed_  
_I was young and undone_  
_But I could’ve died_  
_With you there in the sun_


	2. MJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Sasuke have a second encounter, and it doesn't go as smoothly as the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long, I was having a hard time deciding a direction to go in for the rest of this story. Anyways, here it is! Enjoy xx

_You see, my baby sends your love around_  
_Just to use it on another like a trick, now_  
_Only comes like a thief in the night_  
_But you know that its not right_

The next time she see’s all her friends, they make the trek out to watch one of her school friends perform in his new band. True, its only in someone’s basement, thick with the smell of booze and weed. But Sakura has never felt more at home than under the tacky neon lights and the piercing of a deafening guitar solo. The music Shikamaru makes is hardly traditional basement punk- it was more polished, almost floaty. He had a voice that Ino described as silky like her favorite brand of whipped cream. Sakura had laughed at this, even though it seemed that Ino was being dead serious. 

She’d anxiously waited for them to arrive, even putting herself on door duty so she could be aware of everyone who came. Her and another girl, Temari, collected the entry fee and sharpied little X’s on everyones hands. A few of the less than sober frat boys tried to make a move on her, and Sakura shut them all down before they got any ideas. The last thing she needed was a guy following her around all night. She subconsciously sipped on “the house blend,” (some concoction Shikamaru promised would make her forget all her problems) and smiled sweetly at all the faces passing through the door. 

As always, she heard them before she saw them. There was a loud smashing sound that sounded off from the front patio, followed by a colorful stream of curses that could only come out of Naruto’s dirty mouth. Sakura bolted upright, a big smile working its way on her face. 

 

Temari scoffed, “Is that idiot one of yours?” 

“You betcha!” Sakura replied, handing her the sharpie so she could go outside to see her friends. She pushed through the screen door and shivered when the cold air hit her skin. She was met with Naruto hastily trying to repair a shattered garden gnome, while everyone else lounged around the front porch, watching him. 

Sasuke leaned against the front porch railing, smoking a cigarette and scribbling something into a small notebook. He looked awfully focused for being at a house show, especially with the likes of Naruto and Ino.

_Now I know that it was foolish of me_  
_To give away such a pivotal part of me_  
_It’s only sad cuz it could’ve been easy_  
_Yeah, it could’ve been easy_

Sakura drank in his body appreciatively- his muscular back defined distinctly by the black long sleeve he was wearing. He reached up to take another drag of his cigarette, his lips curling deliciously around the filter. 

“Sakura!” Ino launched herself into Sakura’s unsuspecting arms, causing the two girls to almost collapse. But thankfully, Sakura was able to rip her gaze from the most fucking beautiful man she’d ever seen to say hello to her best friend. 

“How are you babe? Ready to see some music?” Ino giggled at Sakura’s words, intertwining their fingers. 

“Yes! I brought the whole gang, hope you don’t mind,” Before Sakura could even answer her, Ino was pulling them back through the screen door, Kiba in tow. Naruto needed to be pulled away from the gnome by this girlfriend, who Sakura had yet to be properly introduced to. Sasuke lingered on the front porch, causing a disappointed feeling to sit low in Sakura’s stomach. She tried to brush it off as Ino handed her another cup and pulled her towards the basement steps. The first band was starting up, the sound of the drums and guitars drifting towards the upper levels of the house. “Let’s fuckin dance!” Ino shouted as the noise became louder and louder, causing the floor beneath their feet to shake slightly. Sakura nodded, and when they got downstairs to the basement, there were so many bodies that they could barely grab a glimpse of Shikamaru standing in the front, backed by his bandmates. 

The earth was shaking beneath their feet in the poorly lit room, faces illuminated by the few lanterns scattered around the perimeter. Sakura felt the power of the kick drum in her chest, felt Shikamaru’s vocal’s rattle her bones. The alcohol was sloshing around in her stomach, making her feel warm inside. The scene itself was pretty chill, everyone nodding their heads and tapping their feet to the rhythm. That was the exact opposite of Ino, who was already swaying back and forth and swinging her arms up into the air excitedly. Sakura wished she had the ability to forget her surroundings like that. Ino was so carefree, sometimes it was hard to keep up with.

The girls were interlocked in a full on dance routine when she spotted him out of the corner of her eye, leaning against the wood beam by the steps. He wasn’t alone; there was a redheaded woman trying to get his attention, fingernails tracing the outline of his biceps appreciatively. But his eyes were on her, strong and solid, filled with something Sakura couldn’t recognize. 

_I know I’m not the only one who listened to ya,_  
_Billy Jean, baby please, he’s a criminal_  
_Maybe if I was young and predictable_  
_But he’s got her heart and I_  
_And I want it all back_

He was magnificent; in almost a tragic sort of way. Sakura felt a thrumming in her chest, an ache spreading throughout her lungs. It was almost as if her heart wanted to jump from her ribs and fall right into his hands. She felt trapped by the thick black rings of his eyes, enraptured by his gaze so fully. Hypnotized. She felt her dancing start to slack, Ino immediately grabbing her hands, trying to keep her engaged in her movements. But Sakura was lost to her, already pulling away, brushing through bodies towards Sasuke’s tall figure by the steps.

His eyes followed her movements, expression void as the redhead clung to his shirt sleeve. As Sakura approached further, she could just barely make out what the woman was saying.

“Sasuke, “ The woman played with the hem of his neckline. “It’s been awhile.”

He was still looking at Sakura, but hesitantly turned his eyes to the woman next to him.

“It has been.” His voice rumbled with finality, like he wasn’t interested in furthering the conversation. His eyes skipped over her face, as if searching for something. 

“Where have you been?” The redhead asked, her voice low and sultry. She looked like sex own legs in her tight jeans and her flare sleeved top. Sasuke didn’t answer, moving his attention back to Sakura’s approaching figure. When she reached him, she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head so that her pink hair spilled across her shoulders. Sasuke smirked, his eyes mirroring his smug feelings. Without introducing the redhead, he nodded to the steps, Sakura immediately answering by making her way upstairs. He followed behind, leaving the redhead standing alone, looking pouty. 

Sakura could feel his body heat through her shirt as he remained close behind her. Once they were up the stairs, he kept close, and hand pressing reassuringly into her back as he led her through the kitchen. She sat shakily at the table, knees pressing together to keep them from shaking. She watched as he moved toward the fridge, pouring a set of drinks, and coming back to sit beside her. She accepted one of the cups graciously, heating up when their fingers slid into contact for a brief moment. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the chattering of people around them.

“Do you go to basement shows a lot?” She asked curiously, tucking her hair behind her ear and staring into the bottom of her cup. He leaned back in his seat, as if contemplating her question.

“My older brother was in a band. I used to be at all of his stuff.” She nodded, and watched his Adams apple bobble in his throat when he drank from his cup. 

“What was his band called?” She leaned her chin on her hand, pressing towards him slightly.

“They were called Akatsuki.” Sasuke seemed to be growing more and more uncomfortable with each question she asked, but Sakura tried to ignore it. “They almost made it big, but…” He trailed off, as if rethinking his words. “Itachi was just too complicated to be in something like that for the long haul.”

_I used to think that she could've been an angel_  
_But she left all her demons on my front step_  
_Now it's creeping up on me like it never left_  
_Like it never left_

Sakura nodded, feeling a little awkward with how the conversation ended. She sipped on her drink soundlessly, her eyes wandering down the line of Sasuke’s throat, dipping into the hem of his long sleeve. They sat there for a long while, listening to the music and the thrum of bodies around them. Sakura wondered if Sasuke liked sitting in silence, because it seemed that he felt comfortable, his eyes flickering to hers every once in a while. 

“Sasuke!” At the sound of his voice, he turned, and Sakura watched as a man with silver hair pushed through bodies towards the kitchen table where they sat, slamming his hands down on the wood. “You need to come upstairs.”

“Suigetsu? What the hell are you doing here?” Sasuke asked, immediately rising from the table and setting his drink down. Sakura watched curiously, her eyes flickering between the two men before her.

“I was looking for you; we, we were…. Just forget it. You need to come upstairs. Its Karin. I couldn’t stop her and she….”

She watched Sasuke’s back stiffen, a look crossing his face that resembled disbelief. The silver haired man trailed off, gesturing towards the steps. Sakura watched as Sasuke began to move away, but not before giving her a lasting look over his shoulder. He moved quickly, almost like his was panicking, through the crowd, shoving people out of his way. She watched the two figures ascend up the steps, disappearing from her view.

Sakura felt uneasiness twist in her stomach. What was going on? From the look on Sasuke’s face, it wasn’t anything good.

“Sak?” She felt a light hand on her shoulder, Ino gazing at her worriedly. “Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost.” She glanced around, taking in their surroundings. “Where’s Sasuke? Wasn’t he with you?”

Sakura turned to her, feeling the words begin to bubble in her throat.

“Someone call an ambulance! She isn’t responding!” Sasuke had reappeared from down the steps, carrying what looked like the woman from earlier in his arms. She looked ghostly pale, her long red hair cascading down over Sasuke’s arms. He moved to set her on the floor of the living room, Suigetsu clearing people out of the way. “What did I say?” Sasuke yelled, his usually stoic voice coming out firm and angry. “Someone call a fucking ambulance! She’s overdosing!”

Ino was to the phone before Sakura could even breathe, the blonde’s shaky fingers pressing into the numbers. 

“I’m calling, just hang on! Everyone else, clear out! Sakura- help get these people out.” 

_You know I lost my mind_  
_About a thousand times_  
_Because it could've been easy_  
_You know it could've been easy_

Sakura spurred herself into action, kicking her chair back and moving across the room to the door. 

“Everybody out!” Her voice felt raw with how loud she was yelling over the music. “Party’s over! Go home!” She watched as bodies began to flood out of the house, the commotion growing smaller and smaller. Someone cut the music upstairs, and the shaking beneath her feet stopped. Naruto and the others came upstairs, shock forming on their faces as they took in the scene around them. 

“Sakura,” Naruto asked, gripping his girlfriend’s hand tightly. “Is everything okay?”

Sakura shook her head somberly, moving quietly and effectively to where Sasuke had placed Karin in a recovery position. She knelt down next to him, her fingers moving to check Karin’s pulse. 

“Well, she’s still hanging in there okay.” Sakura swallowed. “Ino called the ambulance. There isn’t much else that we can do except wait.” Sasuke nodded, his dark eyes like mirrors. She wished that she could comfort him, she wish she knew what the hell was going on. Who is this girl? Who is Suigetsu? And how does Sasuke even know them? 

Sakura didn’t have a clue about this man. His whole life was a complete mystery to almost everyone. She wondered why. 

After about another 15 minutes of waiting, the sirens from the ambulance sounded, coming around the block, growing louder. The gang perked up in the kitchen, Ino practically jumping out of Kiba’s arms and moving toward the window. Suigetsu stopped pacing, removing his fingers from his hair. Another man, who’d been sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, looked up, eyes connecting with Sasukes.

“Alright, I’m going to bring her outside.” Sasuke spoke evenly. “And I’m going to ride with her to the hospital.” Sakura’s eyes widened. He just looked at her blankly for a moment, before turning to the two men. “Will you meet me there?”

Suigetsu nodded, swallowing thickly. Sasuke nodded as well, as if thinking everything through, before moving to lift Karin in his arms once more, his gentleness making something flip unpleasantly in Sakura’s stomach. She watched as he moved toward the door, kicking the screen open with his foot, stepping hesitantly out into the cold night. Everyone followed behind slowly, like lead was filled in the bottom of their shoes. Red and blue light flashed violently across his beautiful features, leaving him glowing. She watched as the EMT’s lifted Karin from Sasuke’s arms, placing her down on a gurney and rushing her up the ramp. Sasuke looked back at her quickly, conflict gracing his features for barely a second. She felt Ino’s hand on her shoulder, keeping her steady as he followed the EMTs into the ambulance. 

When they drove away, the group collectively exhaled. Sakura turned, wrapping Ino in a hug. Naruto joined them after a few moments, muttering about how he didn’t want to be left out. 

_I know I'm not the only one who listened to ya_  
_Billie Jean, baby please, he's a criminal_  
_Maybe if I was young, unpredictable_  
_He's got her heart and I_  
_And I want it all back_

When they broke out from their embrace, Sakura noticed Suigetsu and the other man walking down toward their car, presumably to follow the ambulance. Like he knew she was watching, Suigetsu turned, making eye contact with her. He smirked darkly, giving her a little wave. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“So, what now?” Naruto asked, pulling her attention from the silver haired man. Ino shook her head.

“I don’t know, bud.” Ino said. “I guess we just hope for the best.”

Sakura watched Suigetsu’s car drive away, dread filling her from head to toe. She couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something off tonight. Whoever Sasuke was, he definitely had his secrets. 

She wondered if she’d ever be able to uncover them all. 

_And I want it all back_  
_And I, And I want it all_  
_Back_


	3. Can't Help Myself pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura hosts an apartment-warming party, and Sasuke crashes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! This chapter is so lengthy that I decided to post it in two parts. So now there will be 13 chapters instead of 12. Enjoy!

_I was drinking in the daylight_  
_I was looking for a way to tell you_  
_That without you I don’t feel right_  
_Killing myself just to understand you_

Just before her year at university had begun, Sakura had decided to rent an apartment. She had it decked out with her tea lights and incense before there’d even been a couch for her to sit on, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Now that the fall had blown through, she finally felt fully set up in her new home. Her space was perfect, living room decked out with her turntable and her boxes if vinyl, two medium size speakers stacked nearby. The windows cast a lingering glow on her furniture, which allowed her to keep the lights off in her apartment for most of the day. Her kitchen was clean and stocked with all of the best kinds of booze (thanks to Ino.) Sakura could firmly say that she was ready for a housewarming party. And the minute she had suggested it, Ino and Naruto had jumped down her throat, planning things out faster than Sakura could blink.

She was stirring some vodka into a big bowl of jungle juice by the time they both came breezing into her home, arms loaded with bags of alcohol and snacks. 

“Yo Sak!” Naruto said, leaning over her shoulder slightly to give her a peck on the cheek. “We’re here with the goods!” 

“Well its about time,” Sakura turned, placing her hands on her hips. “I was beginning to worry that you guys would leave me to fend for myself.”

Ino scoffed, placing her bags on the counter, “Who do I look like? Shikamaru?”

Sakura giggled, turning back to the punch bowl. “Ino, try to fit the rest of the alcohol in the fridge. Naruto, you can set up the snacks in the living room on my coffee table. Bowls are in the bottom cabinet to your left. “

“Got it,” Naruto replied, swiftly moving into the living room, leaving the two girls to their own devices. 

“So,” Ino said, sticking her head into the fridge. “A little bird told me that Sasuke might make an appearance tonight.”  
“Ino! Did you invite him?” Sakura asked, her cheeks turning an unnatural shade of pink. “Is he going to bring those people from last time? I don’t want my party turning into another hospital visit.”

“Now, that I don’t know.” Ino shook her head. “But I do know that you’ve peaked his interest. I’ve never seen Sasuke so willing to go to any parties before.”

Sakura snorted, “Describe what a willing Sasuke looks like.” 

Ino tilted her head, unscrewing the cap on a wine cooler. “Okay, thats fair. But still, don’t you have the hots for him?”

Sakura shrugged. “I don’t know how I feel. I don’t even know anything about him.”

“Yea, that boy’s pretty much a mystery. Has been ever since his brother died.”

“What?” Sakura turned her head sharply, nearly spilling jungle juice on the floor. 

Ino raised her eyebrows, “You didn’t know? I’m sorry, I thought Naruto would’ve told you. Sasuke is super damaged goods, babe. That’s why I’m so surprised that he’s taken an interest in you.”

“What happened?” Sakura asked, dropping the ladle and tucking her hair behind her ears nervously. 

“Well, Itachi was always bad news, getting involved with some shady gang and always partying with thugs from the north side of town. But Sasuke was totally blinded to it, even putting himself in harms way so that Itachi could feel comfortable. There was loads of shit Sak, drugs and alcohol and house shows. But one day, Itachi pissed off the wrong person. He was walking to a gig at Shikamaru’s house when a rival gang jumped him. It was a mess, the police could barely even identify the body. But Sasuke came to identify him, and he saw Itachi’s guitar….” Ino trailed off, rubbing her shoulders. 

“Oh my god, Ino!” Sakura gasped. “How could any of you not tell me?” 

Ino shook her head. “Its not really my place to tell.” 

Sakura stirred her drink quietly, a sullen feeling sinking low in her stomach.

“Guys!” Naruto yelled from the other room. “Kiba and Hinata are here!” 

“Well,” Ino pushed off the cabinet she was leaning against, “Now you know, Sak.” She rubbed Sakura’s shoulder reassuringly before swinging into the next room, presumably to welcome their new guests. Sakura sat back, digesting what she’d just heard. From the sound of it, It was going to be a long night. Sakura shook her head, and downed the rest of her drink. She would need a lot more where that came from.

__

_Holding out for you_  
_but you give me no sign_  
_Holding out for you  
_ _Am I wasting my time?_

About an hour had past when Sakura really started feeling like the room was in a tailspin. By this time, most of her guests had arrived, and her living room had magically transformed into a sea of bodies that she had to weave through to get to the punch bowl. She passed Naruto, who had to steady her in order to keep her upright. She gave him the finger guns, the music too loud for either of them to speak. He laughed her off, and then he was gone, through the crowd. Sakura didn’t mind, she was still thinking about her next round of punch. 

She had just made it to the bowl when her door opened and he came striding in, flanked by the boy with shark-like features and the tall man with fiery orange hair. He looked harder tonight, but maybe thats just because she now knew the truth about his family. It could also be the copious amount of alcohol in her system, because he also seemed sexier than usual, if even possible. 

Sakura pouted. Life isn’t fair. 

He gave the room a once over before his dark eyes found her, leaning ungracefully against the kitchen counter. She smiled sheepishly at him, giving him a half hazard wave. He looked at her warily before turning to say something to his companions. Sakura then watched him move smoothly through the mass of people towards her, the crowd parting for him like it was some unspoken rule. Sakura couldn’t blame them. Tonight, Sasuke looked like someone you didn’t want to mess with. 

He greeted her silently with a nod, his eyes wandering down to the cup in her hands. He cocked his eyebrow, eyes trailing up from her drink to her low cut blouse that revealed everything Sakura wanted it to. She gave him a dazzling smile, leaning forward almost suspiciously into his tall form. Her lips brushed the shell of his ear as she moved to speak to him.

“Hi Sasuke.” Her hands moved at their own accord, palms stretching to flatten against his broad chest. He looked down at her blankly, his eyes threatening to swallow her whole. 

“Sakura.” He spoke, somehow drowning out all other noise. It was stern, the syllables in her name pronounced ever so carefully. “How much have you had to drink?”

She giggled, feeling dizzy under his gaze. “Just enough,” she fluttered her eyelashes, “You haven’t though.” His hand had moved to her lower back to steady her, and Sakura took the invitation to lean further into him. 

He was looking at her with like he didn’t know what to do with her, his eyes leaving hers every few seconds to flit around the room. 

“I’m going to grab Ino. You’re looking a little dizzy.” He let go of her lightly, and Sakura stumbled in her heels. 

“I’m fine, Sasuke,” She said, reaching to grab for his missing hands. “Leave Ino alone. Why don’t you watch over me instead?” Sakura tried her best to be subtle, but Sasuke was definitely not stupid. He could probably see right through her. 

You know I don’t regret it when I said too much  
But I’m hating myself when I come undone

He was silent for a few moments, as if contemplating her proposal. She watched his head bob stiffly in confirmation, a silent yes, his hands going into the pockets of his dark jeans. Sakura smiled. Before he could blink, she’d grabbed his hand and was practically pulling him between bodies and through the corridors of her over capacitated apartment. 

He followed reluctantly, and Sakura began to take notice of how antsy he was being. As they reached the door to her bedroom, she turned. “Is something wrong?”

He looked down at her again, frowning slightly, “No.”

Sakura shrugged, turning the door handle and opening her bedroom for him to see. It was fairly plain, with floral curtains and her lamp lit at the edge of her bed. Sakura flopped down on it, letting out a loose sigh. Sasuke stood like a statue in her doorway, unmoving and unfeeling.

“Come sit with me,” She spoke softly, patting the place beside her. “I want to get to know you.” 

His eyes were like steel, “And why is that?”

Sakura huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Because I want to! Clearly, you came here tonight because you kind of give a shit about me, or at least you care about Naruto and Ino. And you know them very well, and they seem to like you so…” she trailed off. “Yea, that’s why.”

Another long silence had passed before he moved towards her, his weight causing the mattress to dip underneath his form. He picked at the sheets absentmindedly. 

“I’m not really the kind of person you should get close to.” He said evenly, his tone even and dark.

“Why not?” She leaned closer, the alcohol still buzzing in her system like a live wire. “You seem fine to me.”

He sneered at her then, face lifting into an expression that looked foreign with his attractive features. “You’re annoying.” 

She laughed at him, a full, jovial laugh that she could’ve swore stole his breath. “You’ll learn to like it.” She said, patting his shoulder playfully, swaying like she was on the middle of a dance floor.

__

_Its a sad dream_  
_Its a sad song_  
_To remind me  
_ _But I’m singing along_

He rolled his eyes, “I don’t know about that, Sakura.” 

She looked at him, his words sending fists through her stomach. All of a sudden she was feeling very sober. 

“And why not?” She leaned back away from him, eyes roaming over accusingly. He paused, glancing up at the ceiling.

“I just shouldn’t be here.” He stood up, “It was a waste of time.”

“Well I don’t know what you were expecting,” She tossed back. “But go ahead Sasuke. Fuck off.”

“Sakura,” he hissed, hands curled up in a fist. “What was this all about? I get here, and you’re fucking wasted. You’re all over me, you bring me to your room. Don’t act like you actually care about me. If you just wanted to fuck all you had to do was ask.”

She jumped up, words spilling out of her lips. “In your wildest dreams, asshole! Sorry for actually wanting to get to know you!” 

He smirked, “Yea, God forbid.” Sakura watched as he strode out of the room, a fire burning in her stomach. There was a wild thrumming in her chest from the adrenaline, and heat in her cheeks from anger. She let out a puff of air before stomping after him. She had pushed through the people loitering in the hallway when she saw him again, moving with his friends toward the front door.

“Sasuke!” She yelled, but he ignored her, flinging her door open and walking down the hall and into the cold rain. The shark man that had come with him turned to her. “Don’t take it personally,” He said. “It happens all the time.” And with that, her own front door was closed in her face. 

__

_Its a sad dream_  
_Its a sad song_  
_To remind me  
_ _But I’m singing along_


End file.
